Promise me Ned
by LyannTargaryen
Summary: para Soly del foro "Alas negras palabras negras", el Rahegar/Lyanna que me pediste


I

Realmente no podía creer haber llegado a ese punto bien sabía que no podría mostrar la cara en Desembarco del Rey, al menos no hasta que haya pasado aquella bendita guerra, que por insensatez y orgullo ciego se había desatado.

Sabía bien que se decía de ella, no necesitaba que aquellos caballeros la ensalzaran con títulos ajenos a ella o al menos, que por el momento no podía ejercer en plena forma, también de que se la culpaba, pero oh ironía del destino si tan solo pudiera hablar con Ned una vez más, si pudiera explicarle, hacerle entender que fue lo que la llevo a eso de lo cual, no se arrepentía. No tenía porque hacerlo.

Al fin y al cabo ella no había iniciado la guerra sino aquel mismo que según sabía se habría dirigido al tridente para esas fechas, matando con su propia mano al príncipe heredero del trono de hierro hace apenas dos días atrás, o al menos eso le había dicho Arthur Dayne.

Pero, a pesar de todo no podía echarse atrás pues ahora todo dependía de él, caía en sus hombros menudos e impolutos y en aquel momento deseo que todo hubiera ocurrido de otra manera. Fue así que rezando a los antiguos dioses, y a los Siete se dejo llevar por el contenido de aquella tisana que Wylla* le hubiera proporcionado para menguar el dolor que la aquejaba.

Así sucedió que en mitad de la noche, cascos de caballos se hicieron oír con dirección a la torre, levantando nubes de polvo en su camino. No habría pasado mucho tiempo cuando un grito de lucha retumbo en aquel lugar apartado, siendo este quien despertó a un pequeño bebe en aquella habitación que, con gemidos lastimeros y movimientos nerviosos, preso del temor ante lo desconocido, trataba por todos los medios de llamar la atención de la dama que yacía junto a él en aquella cama.

Entonces con manos temblorosas debido al debilitamiento latente en ella, lo tomo entre sus brazos y comenzó a acunarlo para que cesara el llanto a la vez que, la espada del amanecer abandonaba la habitación no sin antes pedirle tanto a ella como a la nodriza que permanecieran allí con la mirada. Oyéndose luego una lluvia de sablazos y luego todo se acallo, siendo aquel momento para Lyanna el más largo en su vida, quien inconscientemente aguanto la respiración a la vez que, en acto protector y sin intención apresaba contra su pecho al bebe.

Pero entonces, dos espadachines entraron en la habitación sin dejar de pelear en ningún momento, la tensión era tanta que se podía sentir en el aire mientras que en los ojos de ambos contendientes había coraje y furia contenida. Uno lanzo una estocada que le corto superficialmente la mejilla al capa blanca, a lo que este trato de embestirlo con su mandoble, pero el norteño lo esquivo por un ápice y por poco recae en la nodriza que, ante eso corrió presurosa al sitio mas alejado posible de ambos que le permitía aquella estancia mientras que ellos no dejaban de batirse con las espadas presos de un odio acérrimo.

Ante lo que la mujer en la cama dijo con un tono de desesperación en su voz, elevando el tono para que la oyeran por sobre los ya incontrolables llantos del bebe que yacía en sus brazos:

-¡Por los dioses, alto, deténganse!.

A lo que el caballero de la Guardia seso sus embates contra su atacante, pero aquello no surtió el mismo efecto en este que, aprovechando el momento lo hirió en su costado haciéndolo caer de rodillas, ante los ojos de la mujer quien al ver su accionar no pudo más que, decir en un grito ahogado en angustia pura:

-¡No Ned, ¿Que has hecho?¡.

Al oír aquel grito y el llanto del bebe, dirigió su mirada a aquella mujer y tras ver tal cosa dijo con reproche en su voz rogando en su interior por, no pensar mal del accionar de su hermana:

-Que significa esto Lyanna, ¿Cómo pudiste hacer esto?.

-No me juzgues no te atrevas Ned, déjame explicarte cómo fue que sucedió, por favor.-le dijo suplicante por lo que el haciendo tripas corazón ante la imagen devastadora imagen que mostraba su hermana, no pudo más que dejarla continuar relatando lo sucedido quien continúo diciendo:

- No me arrepiento de lo que hice, si bien en un principio quizás lo hice por despecho, con el tiempo llegue a amarlo, pues él me hizo sentir mujer, mucho más de lo que hubiera podido sentirme con Robert, sobre todo después de lo que presencie una noche en Harrenhall.

Al llegar a ese punto el, picado por la curiosidad propia de hermano dijo sin dar crédito a lo mencionado con anterioridad por ella:

-¿De que diablos estás hablando?.

Tras lo que ella continúo diciendo:

-Bien sabido es por ti, que yo no amaba a Robert mas estuve por meses haciéndome a la idea de que sería su mujer, pero aquella noche, todo el cariño que pudiera en algún momento existir en mi para con él se disipo por completo, cuando lo vi revolcándose con esa puta de senos grandes y no me quedo duda alguna que jamás, por más que lo deseara con todo el corazón, podría llegar a quererlo, a guardarle afecto teniendo la duda latente de poder llegar a ver bastardos en derredor de mis hijos, yo sería su señora, pero la posibilidad siempre estaría presente. No podría soportarlo. Sé que hice mal pero no me arrepiento hermano, fui muy feliz.

-Lo fuiste ¿verdad hermanita?, pero él es un bastardo, debe morir.-sentencio el Stark

Ante esto ella haciendo acopio de sus últimas energías dijo con la voz quebrada por el esfuerzo:

-No por favor ten piedad de él, es solo un pequeño, el ultimo que queda, mi razón de vivir. No me queda tiempo hermano, cuida de el estoy segura que bajo tu protección nada le sucederá, prométemelo Ned por favor, por el cariño que me tienes, prométeme que Robert nunca sabrá sobre su verdadera identidad. Por favor, prométemelo Ned…, por favor.

Tras aquella suplica, no pudo más que encogérsele el corazón y sobre todo al darse cuenta que, era la voz de una madre igual a todas aquellas que había visto durante aquella temporada, llorando y suplicando por sus hijos indefensos que luchaban y perecían en esa guerra por lo que rendido dijo:

-No tienes idea de a lo que me enfrento por ti Lyanna, pero te lo prometo.

Escuchar aquello fue un bálsamo para su alma al borde de la muerte, dado que no tenía otra opción, ya que sabía que aquello era un juego de tronos y entendía que en un juego como aquel únicamente se podía ganar o morir, no había término medio. Solo esperaba haberlo dejado en las manos correctas.

**Aclaración**

*Wylla: es la nodriza de Jon Ned la hace pasar por la madre enfrente de Robert, para que no sospeche nada( véase libro 1°), ella podría ser la nodriza de Campoestrella, por eso hay un joven allí que dice, que Jon y el son hermanos de leche, ella también lo amamanto, Arthur podría haberla ido a buscar cuando faltaba poco para el alumbramiento de Jon.


End file.
